The aim of this study is to determine if pregnancy complications or perinatal morbidity and mortality of infants is adversely affected by alcohol intake of the mother. Even though alcohol is considered to be one of the most abused drugs in the U. S., its effect on pregnancy outcome appears not to have been studied. This is unlike the situation regarding the relationship of maternal smoking and pregnancy outcome. Recently, Ulleland, in one of the first studies of its kind, found low- birth-weight in 83% of the offspring of alcoholic mothers and only 2.3% in non-alcoholic mothers. Since these findings are based on a defective retrospective study, a prospective collaborative study among four hospitals is proposed which seeks to enroll 6,000 mothers during a two year period. Data is to be collected from the female patients on smoking history, nutrition history, alcohol intake, parity, socio- economic level, maternal age for the time prior to and during pregnancy. Several procedures are proposed to improve the reliability of the alcohol intake history. Medical information on diseases during pregnancy, duration of labor, delivery complications, gestation time, birth weights, congenital defects, will be obtained from the hospital records before discharge. Living/dead status of infants will be determined at 28 days. The specific questions to be answered are whether prematurity rates, rates of stillbirths and abortions, neonatal mortality rates. rates of congenital defects are higher for drinking mothers than for non-drinking mothers. The 4 hospitals include a teaching hospital, two county hospitals and the Kaiser Health Plan Hospital serving a diverse population group. Analysis will be performed on many dependent variables taking into consideration the effect of such factors as parity, age, socio-economic level, smoking and nutritional history. If the deterimental effect of alcohol consumption during pregnancy on the offspring is confirmed, such information will be useful in counseling expectant mothers and subsequently hopefully reduce perinatal morbidity and mortality and possibly the cost of care of premature infants to the community.